1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to methods for enhancing communication setup between a communication station and a telecommunications network, and in particular to methods for establishing communication at an increased data rate. Still more particularly, this invention relates to methods for establishing communication between a communication station and a telecommunications network by minimizing the number of communication parameters which must be set before communication is established.
2. Background Art
It is well known in the prior art to utilize computer program controlled telephone switching systems to interconnect individual telephone stations, digital terminals, personal computers and large main-frame computers. Such intercommunications may be utilized to provide voice and/or data communications. In a typical application, the telephone switching system is utilized to establish communication connections between two communication stations, both of which may include an associated computer facility connected to a communications pair. Thereafter, the operator generally utilizes a modem which converts digital signals output by a computer to analog signals suitable for transmission by the telephone system. Alternately, certain systems permit direct communication by digital signals over special communication pairs.
More recently, certain systems have been proposed which incorporate computer facilities which are directly connected to a communications pair. In such systems, the computer facility is utilized to emulate the functions of a telephone communication system. In this manner, the telephone communication station is no longer required for computer data call origination purposes.
In either of the two aforementioned systems, it is common during call setup for a multitude of command and information messages to be transmitted back and forth between a computer facility and a second computer facility, or a Private Branch Exchange (PBX). Such messages may be directed toward acknowledgement of selected parity, data rate, and other call parameters, as well as indications of the progress of the interconnection.
The process involved in this communication setup typically takes approximately twelve to fourteen seconds to complete. While this does not represent a substantial time period, systems which must establish many such calls could save substantial time by reducing the amount of time required for each call setup. It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a method which can substantially reduce the amount of time required for call setup between a communication station and a telecommunications network.